Laundromat Romance
by Saho07
Summary: What happens when a certain pretty boy angel pops in on an unsuspecting hunter while he's in the middle of doing his laundry? Warning: Boy on Boy YAOI: if you don't like men screwing other guys brains out, don't read my crap. Simple as that.


Dean threw his damp clothes into the dryer at the laundrymat. He couldn't believe Sam had wiggled his way out of doing it, but there he was. He pressed the start button on the machine, sighing loudly, when a voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Dean jumped sky high, spinning around as fast as he could. He calmed down the moment he saw that it was just Castiel.

"Man, we've talked about this. You're gonna give me a damn heart attack if you keep popping in unannounced!"

Dean sighed heavily, shaking his head out of frustration. Cas just stood there, his head cocked to one side. A trait that made Dean always think of him as some puppy waiting for a bone.

"I don't understand the point of what you are doing."

Dean looked at Cas confused, then he realized he was talking about the laundry machine.

"Well, some of us can't just poof our clothes clean so, that's what these are for."

Dean gestured to the machines as Cas began inspecting them.

"They do have another use as well, if you know how to do it right."

Cas looked at Dean confused.

"What is the second use?"

Dean blushed slightly.

"Well, it's hard to say really..."

"So show me."

Dean's face turned bright red.

"Um, well, it kinda requires two people..."

"Do you and I not count?"

"Umm, well, I..."

Dean didn't know what to say. He wanted to show Cas, having sex with the angel had been on his mind for weeks now, but he just didn't know what to do. What if Cas rejected him? Dean looked up at Cas, he was still staring at Dean, waiting for a response. Dean chuckled darkly.

_What the hell,_ he thought, _might as well, I've got nothing to lose. _

Dean walked over to Cas, closing the already small space between them.

"Just remember one thing, you asked me to show you."

"I don't understand-"

Cas was cut off as Dean's lips caught his. Cas was shocked, he hadn't been expecting this. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Cas's mind went numb, he didn't know what to do, but thankfully, his body did. Without realizing it, Cas had brought his arm up and had wrapped it around Dean's waist. Dean licked Cas' lips, begging to gain entry. Cas parted his lips slightly as Dean's tongue entered his mouth. They tasted each other hungrily, exploring each and every bit of the other's mouth. Dean broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Cas' neck, stopping to nibble every so often. Cas tilted his head back, exposing more for Dean to explore. Dean pushed Cas back, slamming into the dryer. Dean grinded his hips against Cas, earning a deep lust fill moan from the angel. Dean kissed Cas again, his tongue stroking the inside of Cas' mouth, dying for a taste. Dean trailed his hands up Cas' chest. Slowly, Dean began striping Cas of his clothes. The trench coat was easy enough to remove, along with the jacket and tie, but he did admit that the buttons on the shirt were more of a moaned loudly, sending shivers down Dean's spine, leaving him hard in all the right places. Dean pressed his hips tighter, grinding his groin against the angel's. Cas shuddering from the feeling. Dean had two of the buttons on Cas's shirt undone, but couldn't manage to get the third. Breaking the kiss roughly, Dean moved lower, trailing kisses down the angel's exposed flesh until there was none left. Dean grasped the button in his teeth, bit it off, and then shot it off to the side. Cas watched the hunter as Dean made his way down the shirt, unable and unwilling to look away. He had dreamed about Dean doing something like this with him for a while now, but never in a million years could he have dreamt up something that equaled the sight before him now. Now out of buttons to bite, Dean turned his attention elsewhere. Still on his knees, Dean began kissing and lick the flesh on the angel's waist, loving the deep lustful moans escaping Cas' lips. Dean undid the angel's belt and slide his pants down. Dean played with the hem of Cas' white boxers, slowly slipping his tongue in and out of them. Dean chuckled darkly to himself, he vaguely remembered someone saying to him that white was for virgins. Well, Cas wouldn't be a virgin for much longer. Dean slid the last of Cas' clothes down taking his shoes off with them, leaving Cas now standing completely naked, moaning lustfully loud. Dean stood once again. His lips trailing, exploring every inch of the newly exposed flesh. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and lifted the angel up until he was sitting on top of the dryer. Slowly, Dean pushed him back until the angel was resting on his elbow. Dean looked down at the sight before him. Cas was panting hard, his body trembled slightly, and he was showing off a serious hard on. Cas looked up at Dean. He blushed slightly seeing the hunters eyes dark with lust. Dean took the hem of his shirt in his hands and peeled it up and off of his body. Cas watched as the hunter removed the rest of his clothes, noting the lack of Dean's underwear. Cas could feel himself growing harder at the sight. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's thighs, spreading the angel's legs wider.

"D-Dean-"

Dean kissed Cas again, softly this time, trailing his hands up and down the angel's sides. Cas was trembling violently. Dean stroked Cas' cheek with his hand. Breaking the kiss, Dean bent his head down next to Cas' ear.

"Cas, it's okay. Calm down. It's going to be okay."

Cas hadn't realized it until now. He was gripping Dean's arms tightly, and he was scared. Cas listened quietly as Dean whispered softly to him. Slowly, Cas calmed down, his grip on the hunter lessening. Dean slowly trailed soft kisses over the angel's neck. Cas moaned softly, loving the feel of Dean's lips on his skin. Dean slipped a hand down between them and began slowly stroking Cas' hard member. Cas' breath hitched, followed by a series of lustful moans. Dean brought his other hand down and slowly traced around the angel's entrance. Cas shivered beneath him. Slowly, Dean slipped a finger in, working out the tight muscles. Cas cried out slightly.

"D-Dean, ah-"

"It's okay Cas, just breath. Try to relax."

Cas did what Dean asked, or at the very least he tried. As Cas began to relax, Dean began slipping his finger in and out. Cas moaned, gripping the edge of the dryer for support. Dean added another finger, stretching Cas out even wider. Cas cried out again, but this time remaining as relaxed as he possibly could. Dean thrusted his fingers in and out, going a little deeper each time. Cas cried out loudly, his body spasming uncontrollably, when Dean's fingers brushed his prostate. Dean smiled slyly, happy to have found his target. Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers out and released the angels hard member. Cas cried out, unhappy about the sudden loss. Leaning over, Dean kissed the angel, sucking hungrily at Cas' bottom lip.

"Stay."

Cas obeyed, watching as Dean walked over to his bag and pulled out a tube of some kind.

"What is that for?"

Dean chuckled lightly, making his way back over to the angel.

"This is so I don't hurt you on accident."

"Why would you hurt me?"

Dean laughed shaking his head lightly.

"I really need to get you a book for these kinds of questions."

Cas cocked his head to the side confused.

"I love it when you do that."

And Dean ment it too. Popping open the tube, Dean squeezed out a large amount and coated his cock with it. Cas watched, not sure why Dean did this, but couldn't deny it turned him on anyway. Leaning down, Dean pulled Cas into a long passionate kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, threading his fingers through the hunter's hair. Dean pushed the tip of his cock against Cas' entrance. Dean spread the angel's legs wider as he slowly pushed in. Cas cried out loudly, his fingers gripping Dean's hair roughly. Dean leaned down and playfully bit Cas' shoulder. The angel trembled beneath him. Dean stayed still a moment, allowing Cas some time to get used to the feeling, then he slowly began to move. Thrusting in and out, Dean aimed for Cas' sweet spot, loving the moans and cries coming from the angel every time he hit it dead on. Dean stroked Cas' cock, slowly at first, and then faster to match his movements. Cas gripped Dean tightly, his hips bucking up to meet Dean's thrusts.

"Ah! D-Dean, harder-agh!"

Dean smiled, he was happy to oblige the request. Cas cried out, his voice breaking from the intense feeling. Dean chuckled darkly.

"Cas, if you're not careful you'll shatter the windows."

Cas could hear what Dean was saying, but he was way past the point of caring. Infact, he hoped they did shatter. Dean could feel the pressure in his stomach starting to build, curling into a tight knot. Dean quickened the pace, moaning loudly as he came moments later inside of Cas, with the angel following behind him. Dean pulled out slowly, collapsing down on top of Cas. Their breathing laboured, and bodies covered with sweat. They laid there breathing for a while, then Dean reached up and planted a soft kiss on Cas' lips.

"So, what do you think of the dryer's second use?"

"It is very pleasing. Do you get to do this every time you do the laundry?"

Dean Chuckled lightly as he lifted himself and Cas of the dryer.

"No, but I'm thinking of making a habit of taking you with me so I can. Who knows, maybe next time we'll remember to use the dryer that's actually on."

Cas cocked his head to the side, " Does that make a difference?"

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and find out."

Dean leaned down and handed Cas his clothes, "Come on. Once we get back, I'll show you what the second use for the shower is."

Dean bent over to pick up his clothes, and when he straightened back up, Cas was already dressed.

"That's cheating you know."

"I don't understand?"

Dean sighed heavily and began getting dressed, "Never mind. I'll explain later."

Dean took the clothes from the dryer and threw them into a bag. The hunter and his angel left the building, both looking forward to the promise of what a hot, soapy shower was to bring.


End file.
